


I’ll be the one to catch you when you fail—I mean, fall.

by MrsHongJisoo



Series: the moon and the one who holds stars in his eyes [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: AJU NICE era, Canon Compliant, Cheolsoo, Fluff, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan are best friends, Humor, Jealous Junhui, M/M, junshua, soohui
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9617936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsHongJisoo/pseuds/MrsHongJisoo
Summary: Joshua's awkward moment? Cool, Jun's there to save him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> featuring Cheolsoo

 

* * *

_“Seeing the hurt and sadness on his beautiful face could crush my heart instantly. That’s why I’ve decided to allow my heart and mind to act now. No more hesitations. All I want is to see him smile and laugh—because it’s the greatest thing to see in this world full of chaos. His smile brings hope to my heart. I will do anything just to put it back; his happiness is what I want to protect.”_

* * *

 

July 3rd, 11:00 pm KST – Comeback countdown

 

All members were gathered in one room, preparing for the live broadcast on V app. Jun noticed how lively the other members were even though it’s almost midnight, nothing new in all honesty. They’ve always stayed up late practicing in the wee hours of the night, trying to perfect the choreography that Soonyoung has taught them and to improve their vocals. He continued observing the other members, Seungkwan and Soonyoung are already seated in front of the camera that they’ll be using for the broadcast, and the other members were either standing behind the camera, checking their phones and secretly reading the mentions on the official twitter of seventeen or sitting and talking to the other members.

His eyes fell on the person he often secretly looks at. He’s wearing a plain white long-sleeved shirt and a white cap on his head, just to hide his newly dyed hair.  _Which Jun honestly loved because it makes him look sweeter to look at._

He was sitting quietly in a corner, browsing his phone. Jun wants to go and talk to him or just sit beside him but decided against it, he’ll probably have his chance later.

He immediately looked at Seungkwan and Soonyoung’s direction because he heard them start talking, which means that the broadcast has already started and they should be on stand-by. Jun immediately stood straight, alert now. Somebody moved beside him and he saw that it was Joshua, the latter briefly looked at him and offered him a small smile.

 _“Something’s really not right.”_  Jun thought, he’d noticed it for a while now. His hyung has been very quiet lately, not that he  _isn’t_ quiet most of the time, but  _unusually_ quiet. Joshua would always talk to the other members and tell another joke of his which would earn him an awkward laugh or a fake  _boo-ing_  from the other members, it was only just for fun but it was obvious that the other members appreciate how Joshua tries to make them laugh with his “lame” jokes. They know that he only wants to make them smile and to lessen their stress. Joshua, on the other hand, would only smile and laugh at them, knowing that it’s their way of showing their appreciation for him.

His attention snapped back to Seungkwan and Soonyoung because he heard that it’s already their cue to join them.

Joshua was in front of him but being the gentleman that he is, he let him sit first on the top row, and he was glad that it was Joshua who sat beside him immediately. Joshua even wiped the dirt off his left shoulder which he was thankful for. Joshua is really  _nice._  And as the broadcast officially started with SEVENTEEN, all he can think about is the warmth that is currently pressing on his left side—and probably seeping through his soul.  _His happiness._

 

* * *

 

After playing and doing other activities, they decided to go back to their original place. Now, he noticed that Joshua sat first, already beside Seungcheol. He tried to ignore the feeling of jealousy that's spreading in his heart when he saw them sitting beside each other, he then immediately frowned when he realized that they’re sitting far too close to each other. He didn't like that he's currently feeling it when they're live on camera, he feels disgusted by it.

 _“But seriously though, isn’t Seungcheol-hyung sitting way too close? I mean, he could move a bit more since there’s still space between him and Mingyu.”_ Jun bitterly thought

He can’t help but check their proximity. Jun checked it twice. Or maybe thrice? Not that he cares how many times because he only wants to protect what he think is his. He’s feeling a bit irritated now, but he chose to put on a poker face instead. He moved closer to Joshua, acting nonchalant as he pretends that he doesn’t have enough room to sit properly, he was satisfied for a second because he won’t allow Seungcheol to get more points this time.

 _Or maybe, I’m the only one who thinks about this?_ Jun mentally scolded himself because he’s sure that Seungcheol is not even aware of this little competition between him and Jun for Joshua’s attention. But heck, Jun knows that Seungcheol has feelings for Joshua. He knows  _who_ are those people who are having a huge crush on Joshua. And of course, he’s guilty himself.

But the thing is, Joshua scooted closer to S.Coups to give more space to Jun.

Jun froze. 

Now occasionally looking down just to hide his downcast face from the camera.

But when he felt Joshua pressing onto his side again,  _he instantly felt okay._

 

* * *

 

Jun’s mind was wandering when Jeonghan was talking but he acted as if he’s paying attention. It’s because he kept on thinking about what’s wrong with Joshua. He snapped back into reality when Joshua said  _“wow”_  loudly after S.Coups and Jeonghan high-fived, Joshua offered a high-five to Jeonghan but the latter ignored it.  _Yes._  He ignored it. Because Jeonghan only looked at Joshua.

And right then and there, Jun finally knew what’s wrong with Joshua. He might have had a little fight with his best friend Jeonghan. It’s not new but he finally understands.

It was awkward.

Joshua exclaimed _‘wow’_  too loudly while everybody is silent. And add the fact that his high-five was ignored.

He looked at Joshua and smiled, he offered his hand to Joshua—gesturing for him to give him a high-five instead. 

Joshua took it.

Joshua flashed him a thankful smile.

Jun patted Joshua’s back in order to let him know that everything’s alright. That there’s nothing to be embarrassed about.  
 

And he secretly prayed for Joshua to understand that it’s not only in that instance that he’s ready to save him. He's always ready to protect him, and to make him feel wanted. To let him know that his attention is needed by someone; loved by someone who’s always there. 

_To remind him that somebody always got his back._

And to tell him that  _somebody’s ready to catch him even if he fails—I mean, fall._

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to post my JUNSHUA oneshots here on AO3~ I decided that I'll post every story separately since there's a "series" feature here. 
> 
> Comments are always welcome~ ^u^


End file.
